User talk:Teien
while he is mentioned in some cards, the only one that stated his power is:http://valkyriecrusade.wikia.com/wiki/Michael. and like i said before, he probably will never be a card himself. so, can i add him back now? L12345 (talk) 18:30, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Hello Teien ! Comment Attack on Mikoto, as promised a few days ago ^ ^ Hope you have a pleasant evening, and see you next time :D DYBAD (talk) 23:29, January 14, 2016 (UTC) You're quite welcome :) See you ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:47, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello Teien ! Thank you for taking the time to comment :) And the cute honorific ^ ^ Just read your answers on Celestine and Mikoto, I will comment further after giving Ritsu Dairenji and NEMESIS the attention they deserve ;) Thanks again ! Have a splendid day, and take good care of yourself :D DYBAD (talk) 11:48, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Well, being as cute as her is admitedly a real challenge very few can live up to ^ ^ See you around ! DYBAD (talk) 21:08, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Virtual Connecting Made a new power in.....a long while, please give me constructive criticism. I want to be able to make a good comeback in case I fail this one and I just want to be up to standard in general.A Living Person (talk) 04:09, February 8, 2016 (UTC)A Living Person I'm really sorry about the painful misunderstanding :( DYBAD (talk) 02:16, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Happy birthday, Teien :D I hope you'll make it a memorable one ;) I commented on Celestine too, let's consider it a little gift of mine as well ^ ^ Mikoto will have to wait a bit more though, I'm reaaally tired and work tomorrow XD Have a splendid day, and see you next time ! DYBAD (talk) 10:19, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Thank you :) I think I'll play the suspense card until the date draws near ^ ^ Have a good day, and keep up the good work ;) DYBAD (talk) 21:34, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Teien :D Have a good day ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 13:13, February 18, 2016 (UTC) No worries :) Just making sure everything is alright ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 13:29, February 18, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users. No links into Gallery. It's always name (series). --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:55, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Little note about transcendent physiologies: I wasn't against removing the powers, in fact I had plans for limited spring cleaning. Problem was that Imouto took list from Omuni and run with it because she thought I had approved the full-scale deletion. The whole thing was undone to get back to base-line so we can try again, with control this time. And it's easy for you to complain when you aren't the one who gets their Talk-page flooded when something like this happens. Singe I'm so weak Admin, I'll just point the next argument to your page and watch. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:47, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Hi hiiiiii :) You should create a Discord account, so you may join us and chat away freely ^ ^ Stop postponing and just go ahead :D DYBAD (talk) 05:15, May 9, 2018 (UTC) OK, you're Admin. Do remember that this means you will be watched very closely as the last time someone became one we had massive row over his actions. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:47, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Welcome to the fold, my friend ^ ^ See you tomorrow :) DYBAD (talk) 06:11, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Spring Cleaning this Site I think we can agree that some level of spring cleaning is needed on this site, so I'm opening the talk with admins/mods which ones really should go or at least need work. The Transcendent Physiology deletions were result of mis-communication/too much enthusiasm but there was some basis behind it. I have been considering deletion of few of the Variations at times, and from the commentary there is some interest from the members/admins/mods as well. The other group seems to be meta/omni/absolute powers, some consideration over which ones are worth keeping and which are just slapping "works on every level/power" and should either be deleted or Edited to make them better. So, what do you think? Powers you think should go/be Edited? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:16, May 9, 2018 (UTC) I was thinking about creating a blog-page so the members know what's going on, but informing you lot first is the first thing before that. First thing would be checking if any given power can be fixed to usable state, with deletion as the last measure. I'll add "before creating absolute/meta/omni-powers, get approval of Admin/mod, first step is to explain how it isn't "just like (power) but more" to Rules. Any new powers that don't get approval can be deleted unless it's something really interesting. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:57, May 9, 2018 (UTC) So we're on the same page with this. Check the existing absolute/mega/omni powers and Transcendent Physiology Variations (as those were the ones that kicked this up) for overlaps/duplicates, pages that are pretty much (power)+ without anything more, and in general cleaning up. See if the page can be updated to something usable, similar pages merged and if nothing else works deletion, which I think should be agreed by mods/admins to keep possibly usable pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:03, May 9, 2018 (UTC) I actually mentioned that moments ago. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:28, May 11, 2018 (UTC) sorry but your wrong. Whether on purpose or by accident, Touma still created Absent Metal. He is a user, stop changing it. I read the actual story and I saw the pictures that prove it. So you might as well change it back. The evidence shows that he made it, and since there is actual evidence to support it, He remains a user.SageM (talk) 23:17, November 7, 2018 (UTC)SageM There is an entire wikia page that allows for the existence of users who do things by accident- Ignorant Limitation Transcendence. So your saying that just because he didn't do it on purpose that he isn't a user? When this wikia page suggests and says otherwise. Users can be on here if they manage to accomplish something they shouldn't normally be able to do, if they did it unconsciously then thats an impressive feat and it makes them a user. If they did it on purpose, then they are still considered a user anyway. You can't argue anymore about this, I have already showed that we can have accidental known users on here and the wikia has an entire page that says they can be considered users. Touma is a user of fictional material generation, so anymore arguments are considered invalid as the wikia itself already says he is one.SageM (talk) 23:38, November 7, 2018 (UTC)SageM Whops ! I forgot ^ ^ Tying up a couple things, and I'll be on. See you soon :) DYBAD (talk) 02:40, November 23, 2018 (UTC) After I added few more Admins some time ago, I figured that I might as well remove those who haven't been active as Admins lately. If you want to talk about it, contact my Talk-page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:32, May 11, 2019 (UTC)